BangLo
by Nanabast
Summary: Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai eu une grosse inspiration pour le titre xD Rien de plus qu'un BangLo qui m'a été demandé par mon petit frère et que l'on vous fait partager. Enjoy (Si vous avez des conseils à me donner n'hésitez pas ! )


BangLo

L'hiver. Cette saison où les gens tombent en léthargie, comme pour se préparer pour les festivités printanières.

C'est à cela que pensait Bang affalé dans le sofa de leur nouvel appartement tout en regardant la neige tomber sur la vitre. Les B.A.P avaient récemment eu un nouvel appartement plus grand que leur dortoir, les membres ne dormaient plus dans la même pièce mais étaient maintenant à deux par chambre en fonction de leur âge. Très vite, le salon fut la pièce favorite du leader de par sa luminosité et sa vue sur un parc. Mais son panorama fut vite encombré par une longue paire de jambes.

- Hyung ?

- Oui, répondit Bang en se levant pour faire face à son interlocuteur emmitouflé dans une écharpe et avec un bonnet cachant son front.

- Quand comptes-tu appeler l'agence pour prévenir que nous n'avons pas de chauffage ?

Bang soupira. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion tous les deux. Il avait eu cette discussion avec TOUS les membres de son groupe.

- Junhong, on en a déjà parlé il me semble. J'ai déjà appelé l'agence qui a dit qu'ils essayeraient de nous envoyer un chauffagiste et que l'on devait patienter jusque là.

- Mais hyung, je meurs de froid.

- Et bien couvre-toi plus !

- Hyung, si je me couvre plus, j'étoufferais sous les textiles.

- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Bang commençait à être agacé de cette discussion ne menant à rien. Après tout, lui aussi avait froid, lui aussi mettait des écharpes, des pulls, des bonnets et des chaussettes de ski. Lui aussi aimerait être réchauffé et ce par n'importe quel moyen.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Sois patient, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Bang commençai à s'en aller quand le maknae lui agrippa le bras et le tira vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras lui susurrant à l'oreille

- Réchauffe-moi hyung. Je t'en supplie...

Le cerveau de Bang s'arrêta un moment. Et quand enfin il reprit du service et essaya de comprendre ce que venait de dire le maknae, la seule méthode qu'il trouva pour le réchauffer fut de frictionner ses bras avec ses mains. Le garçon regarda faire son hyung avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, bien content que celui-ci soit caché par son écharpe, sinon son leader ne manquerait pas de lui faire une petite remarque. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de prendre de nouveau Bang dans ses bras, mais Yongguk n'arrivait pas à respirer et quand il essaya de se dégager, son dongsang resserra son étreinte. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir aussi facilement, il se plaça correctement pour enserrer la taille de Zelo de ses bras. Celui-ci se détendit et Bang put de nouveau respirer normalement, mais son maknae se détacha de lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Hyung, réchauffe-moi, lui dit-il plus fermement.

- C'est exactement ce que je faisais.

- Non ! Je veux que tu me réchauffes à la façon de Jongup oppa.

- C'est hors de question Zelo, et tu le sais très bien.

_« Est-ce que, quand on fait l'amour, on se réchauffe ? » _, avait demandé Jongup il y a quelques jours à table. A la fin de sa phrase, un silence rempli de gêne avait plané au dessus de la table. Himchan l'avait rompu avec un « Je pense... oui » des plus discrets, mais que Jongup avait tout de même entendu et, semblant satisfait, avait souri tout en recommençant à manger son plat avec entrain.

Si c'était de CETTE façon que Zelo voulait qu'il le réchauffe c'était impossible ! Mais d'un côté, il avait tellement froid que même « ça » pourrait devenir la solution à son problème... Mais pas avec Zelo ! Pas avec un Zelo mineur !

Bang tourna les talons au maknae, alors que celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux suppliants essayant de faire craquer son leader. Mais il échoua...

Le soir arriva et le maknae partit discuter avec celui qui partageait la chambre du leader : Himchan, qui accepta volontiers de prêter son lit au maknae.

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? Merci beaucoup Himchan, lui dit-il en lui sautant au cou.

- Pas de problème. Jongupie voulait me parler, alors ça tombait bien tu vois, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Jongup hyung doit avoir froid lui aussi, hein hyung ?

Himchan ne répondit pas à la remarque mais les rougeurs apparues sur les joues de son aîné ne passèrent pas inaperçues au regard du maknae qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que Jongup allait passer une très bonne soirée.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance et les membres allèrent se coucher les uns après les autres en commençant par Jongup et Himchan, puis vint le tour de Zelo qui partit dans la chambre de Yongguk pour aller se mettre dans le lit du visuel en faisant bien attention à ce que le leader ne le remarque pas une fois qu'il serait entré dans la chambre, ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire.

Le leader entra dans la chambre tout en enlevant sa doudoune qu'il mit sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau. Ilfit de même avec ses pulls pour finir torse nu. Le maknae observa la scène et ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce corps qui semblait si magnifique juste ébloui par le clair de lune. Cette faible lumière blanche faisait ressortir sa musculature et Bang, frigorifié, n'avait pu retenir la chair de poule apparue sur sa peau. « Je vais te réchauffer hyung, ne t'inquiète pas », pensa Zelo tout en continuant de dévorer son aîné des yeux. Mais quand son hyung enleva son pantalon, bien trop gêné il détourna les yeux, mais il s'en voulu immédiatement. Le froissements des draps attira l'attention de Bang qui se rapprocha du lit.

- Hey Himchan, ça va ?

Zelo ne pouvait pas répondre auquel cas Bang découvrirait le stratagème. Alors il ne fit rien. Il ne voulait même plus respirer mais son hyung était bien trop perspicace, ou plutôt il avait tendance à s'inquiéter facilement. Ne voyant plus la couverture se soulever il crut que Himchan faisait une crise d'apnée du sommeil alors il retira brusquement la couverture pour découvrir son maknae recroquevillé sur lui.

- Zelo...

- Bon...Bonsoir Hyung, répondit-il timidement en s'asseyant sur le lit les yeux encrés dans le sol pour ne pas avoir à faire à son leader.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais dans le lit d'Himchan ?

- Et bien...

Le cerveau de Zelo marchait à cent à l'heure essayant de trouver une excuse mais rien ne lui traversa l'esprit. Alors il se leva pour faire face à son hyung et osa le regarder dans les yeux en faisant attention à ne pas rougir devant le corps de son leader.

- Tu as froid Hyung. Laisse-moi te réchauffer, s'il te plaît.

Bang mit un moment avant de répondre, et pour seul réponse il se retourna et alla mettre un tee-shirt. Zelo le regarda faire se demandant de quelle manière il pourrait réagir. Bang se mit dans son lit de façon à voir Zelo.

- Que ce que tu attends ? Dépêche toi avant que je ne change d'avis !

- Pardon ?

- Tu voulais dormir avec moi non ? Et bien je t'en donne l'occasion alors viens vite.

Le maknae ne se fit pas prier et partit rejoindre son leader, se collant bien contre son torse pour sentir la chaleur, pourtant infime, s'évadant du corps de Bang.

Alors que le maknae commençait à s'endormir, le plus âgé demanda :

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de te réchauffer à la manière de Jongup tout à l'heure ?

- Parce qu'il m'a dit que ça marchait bien mais tu ne veux pas...

- Parce que je ne peux pas.

- Ça veut dire que si tu le pouvais tu le ferais.

Bang s'étouffa avec sa salive et du s'asseoir pour arriver à de nouveau respirer. Le maknae tapant dans son dos pour l'aider à libérer ses bronches.

- Bon Dieu Zelo, ne dis pas des choses comme ça !

- Pourquoi ? Moi je suis d'accord Hyung tu sais.

- Mais je n'ai pas le droit !

- Même si je suis d'accord ?

- Même si tu es d'accord...

A mesure que la discussion avançait, Bang la trouvait de plus en plus étrange et les questions fleurissaient dans sa tête Pourquoi son maknae lui demandait-il de le « réchauffer à la manière de Jongup »? Pourquoi lui répondait-il cela alors que même s'il pouvait il ne le ferait pas... Enfin, il n'en savait rien en fait. Peut-être que... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son maknae, il était trop innocent, trop jeune... Ou pas. Zelo avait 17 ans maintenant et les chances pour qu'il l'ait déjà fait étaient grandes... mais avec un homme, Bang aurait parié qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ce fut Zelo qui le coupa dans ses pensées.

- Tu sais Hyung , Jongup m'a plus ou moins apprit comment faire. Alors si tu as peur je pourrais prendre les devant, dit-il le plus innocemment du monde.

- Ce n'es pas une question de... Comment ça Jongup t'as appris?, hurla-t-il presque.

- De peur qu'on les entende Zelo mit sa main sur la bouche du leader.

- Il m'a appris... certains trucs et... Ah c'est gênant Hyung mais j'en ai envie alors... s'il-te-plait. Ou si je te dégoûte à ce point pense à quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord ?

Bang ne comprenait plus rien et les films qui se déroulaient dans sa tête ne l'aidaient pas il imaginait Jongup sur le corps de Zelo poussant des grognements tout en faisant des vas et viens en Zelo tandis que celui-ci gémissait à s'en casser la voix.

C'est quand des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes qu'il reprit ses esprits alors que déjà la langue de son maknae entrait dans sa bouche pour venir caresser son palais et ses dents pour venir ensuite titiller sa langue.

L'ainé ne bougea pas, trop impressionné par cette situation pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Mais ce qui le choquait le plus c'était que son corps se réchauffait. Lui qui tout à l'heure grelottait de froid voulait maintenant tout simplement enlever son tee-shirt.

Zelo fit basculer son hyung sur le dos tout en approfondissant le baiser. Bang ne put que gémir face à cette langue experte qui s'amusait avec la sienne. Sans s'en rendre compte, Bang répondait au baiser du plus jeune et mit ses mains sur le torse du maknae qui éloigna ses lèvres de celles du leader.

- Ça a l'air de te plaire Hyung.

- Zelo... J'ai chaud.

- Ça veut dire que tu veux que j'arrête ?

- NON !

Bang fut le plus surpris de sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas dire ça mais les mots étaient sortis... tous seuls. Zelo colla son front à celui de son leader.

- Ça me fait plaisir hyung. Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas si mauvais. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je continue alors ?

Pour seule réponse Bang émit un grognement. Zelo reprit alors son baiser et en profita pour placer ses fesses sur le bassin de son hyung d'où il pouvait sentir une bosse se former, celui-ci se cambra légèrement quand il sentit son maknae commencer à se frotter contre celle-ci. Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire il enleva la polaire de Junhong qui en profita pour enlever tous ses vêtements, sous-vêtements y compris, et enleva le bas de son hyung qui tenta de l'en empêcher en retenant ses mains.

- Non Zelo, non.

- Mais hyung comment veux -tu que je te fasse une fellation si tu as ton boxer ?

Bang déglutit difficilement mais laissa faire son dongsang qui s'abaissa au niveau de son pénis et commença à lui appliquer de petits coups de langue, la virilité de l'aîné ne tarda pas à grossir à vue d'œil. Quand Zelo la prit en bouche, Bang se retint de hurler. Il ne ressentait pas que du plaisir mais de la honte aussi. Tellement de honte. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ce genre de chose et le fait que ce soit Zelo qui lui pompe le sexe aussi ardemment ne faisait qu'augmenter sa gêne et son plaisir. Il finit par éjaculer dans la bouche du maknae et un soupir de soulagement sortit de ses lèvres. Le maknae vint alors l'embrasser mais quand Bang ouvrit ses lèvres un liquide coula dans sa bouche qu'il avala malencontreusement. La grimace qui se forma sur son visage fit rire son dongsang.

- C'est pas bon, hein hyung ?

- Que ce que c'était ?

- Ta semence.

Bang s'étouffa en entendant ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Ce qui ne fit que doubler le rire du plus jeune, qui partit embrasser ses cuisses, laissant parfois sa langue glisser sur sa peau alors que le leader se tordait sous les gestes de Zelo, mettant sa main de devant sa bouche pour étouffer les sons qui voulaient s'y échapper alors que l'autre s'accrochait aux draps. Bang tentait désespérément par cette prise de ne pas perdre la tête face aux actions de son maknae, mais rien n'y faisait, Bang aimait ce que lui faisait le plus jeune, les frissons qui le parcouraient pouvaient en être la preuve, ainsi que sa virilité se dressant de nouveau. Zelo le remarqua et sourit . Délaissant les cuisses de son hyung il alla happer sa bouche et commença à se préparer lui même pour la venue du membre de l'homme sous lui. Il inséra un doigt en lui et le fit bouger, le faisant faire des ronds ou en le sortant et en le réinsérant ensuite. Il le fit jusqu'à pouvoir mettre trois doigts, continuant à embrasser le corps de Bang qui le regardait se rentrer ses longs doigts fins et sans le vouloir, Bang était excité à cette vue érotique et aux sons que son maknae produisait, des soupirs entrecoupés de gémissements et aux bruits que ses doigts faisaient en sortant de son corps. Il se prit même à penser que lui aussi voulait faire rentrer les siens qui étaient plus gros que ceux du jeune homme et il rougit violemment à cette pensée.

Zelo se redressa un peu et se mit au dessus du sexe de son hyung. Bang le regarda d'un air désespéré. Alors ils y étaient. Zelo allait rentrer le sexe de Bang en lui et après ? Que se passerait-il après ? Bang avait peur et malgré tout le bien qu'il avait ressenti, il ne se sentait pas près à le faire avec le maknae, alors il le poussa. Zelo le regarda, choqué. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour que son hyung qui prenait son pied i peine deux secondes veuille l'empêcher de se faire pénétrer par lui ? Bang n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux s'il ne voulait pas voir ce que Zelo allait faire.

- Zelo, je ne peux pas...

- C'est un peu tard pour dire ça hyung.

- Zelo, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux vraiment pas le faire.

- Faire quoi ? Tu ne fais rien depuis le début. Tu te laisses faire, c'est pas la même chose.

- Bang avait l'impression que Zelo allait l'anéantir de son regard le plus noir qu'il ne lui ai jamais fait.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux forcément le faire avec moi ? S'écria le leader.

J'ai demandé aux autres mais ils ont refusé. Il n'y a que toi qui aies voulu aller aussi loin.

Bang fut attristé par cette réponse. Il ne pensait pas que Zelo avait osé demander aux autres de le... réchauffer. Sa fierté en prit un coup alors il se rallongea, Zelo le regarda sans rien dire puis, en ayant marre d'attendre il se replaça à l'endroit où il était avant que son hyung ne se dégonfle.

- Tu n'as toujours pas débandé Bang.

- Hein ?, fut le seul mot que put dire avant qu'il ne sente un étau de chair se refermer sur son sexe. Zelo s'était empalé dessus sans rien dire mais les traits de son visage étaient tellement crispés que Bang ne put qu'avoir mal pour lui, alors il prit le sexe de Zelo en main et commença à faire des vas et viens dessus.

Le visage du maknae commença à se détendre et il finit par ouvrir les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son hyung qui remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ce geste se voulait affectueux, réconfortant et ce fut l'effet qu'il eut. Zelo prit sa main et la colla contre sa joue humant son parfum. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres des deux membres du groupe.

- Tu veux bien hyung ?

- Ai-je le choix..., soupira le plus vieux.

Le sourire du maknae se fit plus lumineux que jamais et il commença à bouger sur le sexe en lui. Rapidement des soupirs de bien-être se firent entendre de leurs parts, Zelo chevauchant Bang les yeux fermés pour ressentir au maximum toutes les sensations que lui procurait de faire l'amour avec son leader, alors que celui-ci le dévorait des yeux profitant de chaque mimique du visage de Zelo, se délectant des sons qu'il faisait et du toucher de sa peau sous ses doigts. Tout en lui caressant les cuisses, Bang inversa leur position se mettant sur son maknae qui ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

Bang arrêta tout mouvement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme, ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le surprit de l'amour. Il voyait de l'amour dans les yeux de Zelo et cela lui réchauffa le cœur pour une raison qu'il préféra ignorer, mais il mit deux fois plus d'ardeur à mener Zelo au septième ciel quand il commença à faire des vas et viens dans son corps. Il était étonné de voir à quel point c'était mouillé et doux à intérieur de son maknae, c'était une sensation agréable dont il profitait un maximum tant qu'il pouvait y goûter.

Les gémissements de Zelo se firent plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que Bang accélérait le mouvement. Il voulait vite en finir sentant la fatigue le peser et la jouissance arriver. Il frappa plusieurs fois dans la prostate de Zelo qui se tordit de plaisir à chaque fois et il finit par jouir entre leurs deux corps alors que quelques coups de butoir plus tard, Bang faisait de même dans son corps. Ils restèrent un moment à ne rien faire, juste à se regarder et à reprendre leur souffle. Puis Bang lécha la semence de Zelo qui était sur son ventre et parti l'embrasser pour lui faire gouter son sperme à lui. A sa grande surprise Zelo avala sans sourciller.

- C'est Jongup qui t'as appris tout ça ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir hyung ?, répondit Zelo d'un ton malicieux.

Bang sourit, non il ne voulait pas savoir. Il préférait ne pas connaître tout ce que ces deux là avaient fait ou pu faire.

Zelo devina ses pensées et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Bang.

- Tu sais quoi hyung ?

- Hum...

- Ne te sens pas obligé de demander au chauffagiste de venir tout de suite.

Il rièrent et Bang, se laissant aller, embrassa son maknae.

- Devrais-je dire à l'agence que nous avons trouvé une nouvelle forme de chauffage ?

- Ce serait une bonne excuse.

Ils cessèrent de parler se laissant bercer par le silence. La main de Bang caressait les cheveux de Zelo et celui-ci caressait les abdos de son hyung.

- Hyung ?

- Hum...

- Je crois que... Je t'aime...

- Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ?

- Je suis sûr que je crois que je t'aime.

- Je crois que je suis sûr de t'aimer aussi Junhong.


End file.
